Deeks is a Sweetie
by ncistennis
Summary: Deeks has to take Kensi to work but Kensi is on her period. They are at the office and Kensi lets her team comfort her. What will happen when Deeks takes care of Kensi and they fully open up to each other about their feelings and their past?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Cute little story between Deeks and Kensi. Kensi is having her that time of the month and passes out at work while Deeks is away, no one knows what's going on. Will Kensi be okay? Read and Review enjoy! So I made up something's about Deeks family. And sadly I do not own anything about NCIS LA. I wish I did

Kensi woke up one morning not feeling her usual self, but she felt like this every month.

"Crap" She says to herself

"Uhh of course the one day I don't have my car my period decides to come. Just my luck. Now I need to put up with Deeks even more today. This is going to be a lovely Thursday. At least we have off tomorrow" Kensi said to herself while she was getting ready for work.

She was now in her kitchen getting her breakfast together, a chocolate Carmel covered apple. Not the most nutritious she thought. O well. She remembered she needed to grab some tampons and pads and ibuprofen from her bathroom. As she was walking out she heard a knock on her door, she put her supplies on the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Good morning Kens" Deeks happily replied

Wow he looks hot today she said to herself. He smells like the ocean, god I love when he smells like the ocean. She really hoped that all those thoughts would stay in her head. She still had horrible cramps and an awful headache. She felt all ugly and bloated to. Not like her normal ninja self.

"Hey Deeks" she said with not a lot of energy

"Come on in I'm almost done getting my stuff together. Do u want something to eat?"

"Nah I had a breakfast bar after the got out of the ocean, thanks though" Deeks said kindly

As Deeks was walking into her main living area he noticed the brightly colored pouches and her bottle of ibuprofen. He instantly knew what was going on. He just acted like he didn't notice anything; after all Kensi was walking like she had just been shot in the legs, she looked awful and looked like she was in a lot of pain. Deeks figured he wouldn't say anything he knew he had to be as low key as possible today or he would get shot.

"OK I am all ready" Kensi said while she reached for her abdomen Damn cramps she thought to herself.

Poor Kensi Deeks thought to himself

"Okay my car is the 3rd spot in the left" Deeks said

"Thanks for driving me today, I hate how my car needed an inspection. Im a federal agent cant I inspect it my self?" Kensi said

"Haha anytime you know that partner. Sorry babe I don't think that our being federal agents can help us with our car inspections" Deeks said jokingly He looked up to notice Kensi was on the verge of tears. Once they were in the car and driving away Deeks realized that Kensi never picked up her supplies. He thought about the best way to get them to her without her knowing he saw them. I will just go to the drugstore he thought.

Deeks looked over again and saw Kensi was still on the verge of tears. He never really saw his partner cry before, there was that one time when he was shot but that was life or death. "Kens you okay?" he asked gently knowing she could rip his head off and no one would know.

Shit Kensi thought to herself hes onto me. I will ignore him and see if he says anything

"Kens, Kensi are you okay?" he asked again more concerned because she didn't answer him the first time

"Im fine Deeks, I have an eyelash in my eye and its bothering me. Just leave me alone" Kensi said irratbley

"Okay as long as your okay" Deeks said inquizativly

"Hey do you mind if I stop for some gum real quick?" he stammered he was getting nervous

"whatever" Kensi said blandly

"Okay sit tight I will be right back. Do you want anything?" deeks asked

Oh no Kensi said to herself I left my tampons, pads and ibuprofen at my house what am I gonna do? She thought. I cant ask Deeks I would never be able to look at him again, I would have to leave NCIS. But I don't wanna get out of the car. No whatever Nell or Hetty may have some at work. Stupid car she thought. She just realized that Deeks asked her a question a few minutes ago.

"Uh no, no I don't think so" Kensi said quickly

"Okay, well if you need me I will be inside. I will be right back"

"Okay" Kensi said not really caring

"Women" Deeks muttered to himself

Why, why did I just not ask him to bring me some. It wouldn't have been a big deal. Why am I so stupid. I don't wanna get out of the car, I feel fat and ugly and I don't want anyone to see me. I will just wait and figure it out later.

She sees Deeks walking out and tries to wipe away the stray tear. He looks a little embarrassed. I wonder what the goof did this time.

"Your bright red, what did you do this time you goof?" Kensi asked meanly

"This goof was being a good partner to you and getting you something, and it was rather embarrassing" he retorted his patience growing thing

Shit she muttered to herself. Now I just pissed off my partner who I need to spend the rest of the day with. Great she thought to herself

Why did I do that? Deeks thought. I should have been more sensitive to her. I should remember how Steffi would get on her period before she died. Deeks really missed his cousin Steffi.

By now, Deeks was back in the car staring at her gorgeous partner. Why am I such as ass? He looked at kensi and noticed a few tears running down her face. Wow I made my partner cry.

"Kens" Deeks said gently

"Leave me alone" Kensi said. Her voice wavering because she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Kens, Kensi look at me please" Deeks said again even more gently and caring

"What?" she asked. Deeks noticed that her mascara had run from her tears and he hated that he made her cry even if she was slightly more hormonal than normally.

"Look Im so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I am sorry that I am an ass" Deeks said lightly hoping he could help her partner

"Deeks" she said before she started sobbing

"Kens, come here what's wrong?" Deeks asked worriedly. He then enveloped her into the biggest hug of her life.

While she was in her hug with Deeks everything felt right, she felt safe and comfortable. She never wanted to leave this position "Everything, I am having an off day. I, I. Promise you won't judge me or laugh at me" Kensi said stammering

"Come on Kens you know you can tell me anything, and I don't know, you say some pretty hilarious stuff sometimes"

"Deeks seriously" Kensi said wipeing away the last few tears

"So I am bummed about my car, I got my period this morning and I just realized I left my supplies at home and Im screwed considering I work mostly with males and none of you can realate. And I was really mean to you, im sorry I didn't mean it. I don't know where it came from . and Don't tell anyone that you ever saw me cry or I will kill you "

"Aww, Kens come here" Deeks said taking her into another hug knowing that he can fix some of her problems

"I partially open my heart to you and tell you my feelings and cry infront of you and all you can say is "Aww, Kens come here"" Kensi said

"No, Kensi I meant that I can fix some of your problems" Deeks said carfully not wanting to upset his partner

"How can you fix anyof this. Are you gonna have my period for me?" Kensi said with a small smile

"Theres the Kensi I know and love. What I meant was that I am taking care of your car by driving you, Don't worry about being mean to me. I understand" Deeks said happily

"I really am sorry" Kensi said

"Again thanks for driving me, but how are you gonna fix my period problem, and what are you going to turn you , G, and Sam into girls so they can relate?" Kensi said starting to feel better and getting her sense of humor back

"Haha no I cant turn Sam, G or myself into girls I did notice that you left you tampons, pads and ibuprofen on your sofa" Deeks said blushing a little

"Your blushing" Kensi said cutting in

"so are you" Deeks said

"Here open this, if you let me finish you would've known I was helping you " Deeks replied

"Deeks what is it?" Kensi asked looking at the bag

"Oh just give it to me apparently your hands have stopped working

"No" Kensi said

"Here I bought you some pads, tampons and ibuprofen and some Hershey bars" Deeks said. By now Deeks was as red as a tomato

"Deeks you're as red as a tomato, but you're the best. How did you know what ones?" Kensi said blushing herself but very great full

"I just remembered what ones you had on the sofa when I first walked in and picked the colors accordingly. You know they are pretty colors" Deeks said laughing and trying to hide his embrassement

"Thank you so much, you're a life savor. And pretty colors? Really Deeks? You do know what there used for right?

"Yes Kensi Blye, I do know what periods and tampons and pads are. The goof is really not that stupid" Deeks said laughing

"Yea about that I am really sorry" Kensi said feeling guilty

"I kind of am curious about how you know about periods, you are a dude" Kensi asked

"WOW really Im a dude that explains so much!" Deeks said laughing

"Shut up, seriously though how do you know?" Kensi asked

"So you can't tell anyone, I had a cousin named Stephanie but we all called her Steffi. We were the same age so we were really close. She was like a sister to me and we spent almost every day together after school. She was my best friend. So one day we were walking home from school and she said how she didn't feel that great so I said I would carry her backpack for her because she had a lot of books. So when she was handing me her bag I noticed a big red spot on her jeans and I told her and she started freaking out. She quietly told me that she thought she started her period so I gave her my hoodie to tie around her waist because it was cold out and she was wearing hers. So she tied the hoodie around her and took her bag back in hopes of hiding it. So we walked to the drug store and she bought some pads and tampons and medicine. It was a rather awkward experience but whenever she needed "supplies" and she couldn't get them I would get them for her. Like I said she was and is my best friend. She use to get rather bitchy so I just learned to deal with it. God I miss her" Deeks said he now had a few stray tears

"Deeks that might be the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You really are a good person. Do you still talk to her?" Kensi asked

"She died a few years ago she had brain tumors when we were younger and then one day she passed out and by the time she was at the hospital and I said good bye she had died. It was cancerous and no one knew" Deeks was full out crying now

"Deeks I am so sorry" Kensi said gently she even had a few tears running down her face

At that moment they don't know if it was an hormonal experience and that both of their vulnerability got to them but they both shared the best kiss in the world and then held each other for what seemed like forever.

"Deeks"Kensi" they both said at the same time

Deeks went in for another kiss but Kensi stopped him "No don't Deeks" "Why not whats wrong?" "I don't wanna be kissed right now, I look like crap, I feel like crap and im bloated enough to be 9 months pregnant. I am fat and ugly and you don't want to kiss that" Kensi said she was not crying

"Kens" Deeks said "You are absolutely gorgeous, you have an amazing body and your pretty beyond belief. And I want to kiss the hell out of you" Deeks said. He felt bad that that is what Kensi thought of herself right now. If she only knew how hot she really was

"Deeks" Kensi said still slightly crying

"Kens I meant every word" Deeks said

"Deeks that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You really are a great guy" Kensi said

"Take you medicine" Deeks said while clearing his throat

"Thanks again, I don't know how many guys would go in a drug store and buy their partners or friends tampons and pads. Thanks again Deeks"

"Anytime Kens, you are my best friend" Deeks said

"Your making me emotional again Deeks" Kensi said

"Yea you are too, who knew I had that soft of a side?" Deeks said. He so happy right now

All of a sudden his phone rang "Deeks" he answered without looking at the caller id

"Mr. Deeks did you forget you and Ms. Blye have work today?" Hetty asked into the phone

"No Hetty we knew. I had some female problems this morning and we had to stop at the drug store we will be there soon" Kensi said blushing not only because her and Deeks were going to kidd again but because she just told her boss that she had her period.

"OK Ms. Blye you and Mr. Deeks better get here soon" Hetty said

"Sorry Hetty" Deeks and Hetty said together

"I guess we better go" Kensi said

"Yea we should. You feeling ok Kens, if you need anything or feel worse let me know" Deeks said caringly

"Thanks Deeks" Kensi said

So, I hope you all liked it. Please please please review! More to come I promise.

If you want please read my other two stories. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for your great feedback! I hope you continue to enjoy!

I don't own anything of NCIS LA, and I made something's up.

Please review!

On the drive to the mission neither Deeks nor Kensi said anything. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

Deeks was thinking about how gorgeous Kensi is and how much he wanted to repeatedly kiss her and make her feel better. He then remembered the rather awkward encounter of him buying female supplies. But then he realized that he would do anything for Kensi.

Kensi was also left in her own thoughts. She was thinking about how much she wanted to kiss Deeks over and over. She was really hoping that her and Deeks would turn over a new leaf and maybe even go out of some dates and see how it went. Kensi was starting to come out of her high of kissing Deeks when she realized that her cramps were still there with an angry vengeance. She couldn't wait to take the ibuprofen Deeks brought her.

"Deeks" Kensi said starting to blush a little

"Ya Kens are you okay?" Deeks asked keeping his eyes on the road

"Could I uh have the ibuprofen. My cramps are really bad" Kensi said blushing

"Oh yea sorry Kens I thought I gave it to you. Its in the white plastic bag in the bag. Do you need water?"

"Thanks Deeks, no I have some in my bag" Kensi said reaching for the bag and her water in her back pack

"Let me know if you need anything or if you feel worse" Deeks said sweetly

"Deeks, I'm used to it. It happens every month remember. Would you have even noticed if you didn't pick me up?"

"I know it happens every month. You just seemed like you were in more pain than usual"

"You know when I have it?" Kensi was floored and embarrassed she didn't think that she was that predictable

"Well Kens, it isn't that difficult to figure it out. You walk around looking like you have been shot, you look like you're gonna cry any second, you also look like you are going to rip someone's head off and shoot them. You also take you bag with you when you leave even though you are going to the bathroom. And one day eat hardly eat anything and the next day you never stop eating." Deeks said he was hoping that she wasn't going to rip his head off or cry

"Wow, I didn't think I was that predictable. But yea you're right. And all along I thought you were stupid and didn't know what was going on. I wonder what Callen and Sam would do if they were in your position right now?" Kensi said laughing

"I know Sam is all mighty and tough but I think this would make him go crazy. I really do believe that Sam and Callen would take care of you if you really needed stuff. They might go in undercover as a girl but they would help you out. You really don't need to worry that much with us. I don't understand why girls care so much if us dudes know" Deeks said

"Your right they would help me out if I really needed it but im pretty sure that they would never forgive me. I don't ever want to see either of them as a girl. I would be scared for life. So your saying that if I told you I had cramps one day that none of you would freak out and tell me to shut up? Or you would all tease me about it. Keep those issues to myself. I only had my dad and when I first told him he was slightly grossed out and sad because his little girl was growing up. But he did take me to get supplies and when I needed more just use a code word. The code word was map." Kensi said instantly missing her dad

"Okay so yea we might laugh at you and tease you. But if you needed anything or wanted us to stop we would. Otherwise we would all end up dead never to be seen or heard from again. Kens I know you miss your dad but do you mind if I laugh about the map story?" Deeks asked trying to hide his laughter so Kensi didn't cry

"You can laugh Deeks. I will tell you another time since were pulling in now and I think were late enough. Andidontwanttocry." Kensi mumbled the last part. She really hated that she let her guard down enough to let Deeks see her cry

"I can't wait to hear it" Deeks said smiling

As they walked down to their desks they saw Hetty and realized they were screwed. Kensi really hoped Hetty didn't ask questions

"Hello Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye"

"Hi Hetty" they said together

"I am glad that you both could show up for work today" Hetty said. She knew why she just had to give them a hard time in front of Sam and G.

"Hetty we told you Kensi has…" Deeks said before getting cutout by Kensi

"a cold, I have a cold" Kensi said giving Deeks a death glare.

Callen and Sam look at each other knowing there is something else going to. Kensi looks miserable and like she is going to shoot someone, but she also looks like she is glowing. What is going on?

Some time passes and they are all working on their paper work. Kensi goes to the bathroom several times with her bag which make Sam and G look at each other even more confused. Callen can't take it any more he needs to know whats going on with Kensi. She is like a sister to him and he needs to make sure she is ok.

"Hey Kens" Callen says walking over to her desk

At this moment a horrible cramp rips through Kensi which leads her to put her hand on her stomach in pain.

"Kens you okay?" Callen asks

"Yes Callen, I am fine" She says through gritted teeth

There are two things going through Callen's mind. Maybe Kensi just has a stomach bug or maybe she's pregnant. No she couldn't be pregnant could she?

Without thinking things through in his head Callen asked Kensi

"Kensi are you pregnant?" Callen asked

"What you think I'm fat?" Kensi hollered before running to the bathroom

"Deeks what the hell did you do to her?" Callen asked looking at him sternly

"Nothing, you're the one who made her cry" Deeks replied all he wanted to do was go find Kensi and give her a big hug but he knew she needed a little time to herself

"Yea but why would she get so offended. i only asked her a simple question?" Callen responded

"I think Kensi needs to tell you herself what is going on and Mr. Callen you never ask a women if she is pregnant. It makes her think she is fat. Hetty knew today was a tough day not just because she had her period and was more emotional than she would ever like to be but also because it is the anniversary of the day they found her father dead. Hetty felt so badly for her but didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean she needs to tell us herself? Is she okay?" Callen asked now getting worried

"Nothing is wrong with Ms. Blye. She is fine"

"Yea ok" Callen said he didn't believe anything Hetty was telling them

"G I think you need to calm down" Sam said he knew how close Callen and Kensi were, they were like brother and sister and he knew that if anything happened to his "sister" that G would not be able to get over it.

A few more minutes passed before Kensi reappeared

"Kens, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that I meant because you looked like you were in pain and yet you looked really happy like you were glowing" Callen said hoping to make things better

Deeks smiled to himself for once it was not him with his foot in his mouth. Also he was glad that he could bring Kensi that joy.

"Kens please say something" Callen asked, now he was mad at himself

"Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" Kensi asked she looked as if she might cry again

Hetty stayed around incase Kensi needed her, Kensi was hurting and no one on her team knew that it was the anniversary of her dad and only Deeks and Hetty knew she had her period. Hetty wondered if Callen and Sam were ready to hear Kensi release her personal details. O well she thought at least it will make them squirm.

"Yes Kensi what's wrong, were a team you need to tell us what's bother you" Sam said gently he figured that he would cover for G since he kept putting his foot in his mouth

"SO if you really want to know, well I am pissed off because my car is in the shop and I miss my car. I then woke up this morning to my period which consists of a headache, cramps my stomach bothering me and feeling bloated as if I were 9 months pregnant. I also then forgot my pads, tampons, ibuprofen on my sofa and then Deeks noticed so he stopped at the drugstore and got me some. Then I was pissed off because I had to go to work with all you "men" today and none of you can relate" Kensi said by now she had tears coming down her face

Deeks got up and went over to Kensi and gave her a bug hug forgetting that they were in work; he just wanted to make her feel better. Sam and Callen were stammering so much at what Kensi had just said that they did not even notice the interaction between Kensi and Deeks

"Well, I guess you need to just learn to go with the flow" Callen said. He immediately regretted what he just said he saw the irony in it but figured Kensi didn't. He really didn't know what the big deal was with forgetting her stuff and her car being in the shop. Sam could not contain his laughter he thought to himself wow my partner really just put both his feet in his mouth, I wonder if her knows what he said.

"If your telling me to with the flow then obviously you really never have gone with the flow before!" Kensi yelled back

By now Sam, Deeks, and Hetty were trying to suppress their laughter. They all thought the same thing Callen really sunk himself this time.

"No, No Kens I never had a period, and I never will" Callen said, he was then cut off by Kensi

"Exactly, so if you never had the feeling of a period then you will never know how horrible they make you feel and how horrible they are" Kensi was not crying and her team knew there was something else going on.

"Kens, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off. I didn't know how emotional you got during your period, you should have just said something" Callen said. They were all starting to think of how awkward the conversation just got but no one said anything because Kensi needed to let some steam off.

"I should have said something? Really? Most guys are not comfortable with talking about those female issues, matter of fact I think its awkward" Kensi said

"Kens, were a team. We will basically die for each other. I am pretty sure that that means that nothing can be awkward. I mean yea us guys don't really like the whole period issue but if you're not feeling good then you need to let us know so we can cover for you" Sam said. He figured he needed to butt in since his partner had too many feet in his mouth

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to lose it. My cramps are just worse this time; I'm really not this emotional, I just feel like crap and I miss my dad" Kensi said, she was not crying again

"What do you mean you miss your dad, we knew you missed your dad but your normally you don't cry" Deeks said, he was slightly confused

"Today is the anniversary of the day my dad died" Kensi said still crying

"Kens" Deeks, Callen and Sam said at the same time while going over to give her a hug and to let her know she had their full support even though she was the only female other than Hetty. Hetty looked on proud of her "children"

"Why didn't you say anything this morning" Deeks and gently

"I don't know, I am still pissed off about it and I was really pissed off this morning and I don't know" Kensi said still sobbing

Sam handed her the box of tissues off her desk while Deeks just held her while she cried and Callen held her hand. After he let her know he got the tissues he went and held her other hand. They are came from tough backgrounds and none of them talked about it much. This was certainly a different side of Kensi that they had never seen before.

So I am going to leave you all with this because I think it is adorable. I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. More to come I promise! It was originally going to be a one-shot but I changed it a lot so. Review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

So I hoped you all loved chapter 2 as much as I did! Please review

So the team just stood there comforting Kensi, none of them had any idea that today was the day of her dads anniversary. None of them knew how much Kensi was hurting, but how much them comforting her helped her. Before they all went back to their desks all three of her men went to wipe her tears away. She loved that they all cared about her and she also loved the feel of the security that they gave her just like her dad use to do. It was not as good but it was still something. After a few minutes they all went back to their desks. Hetty was still standing on the balcony above.

Once they were all sitting Sam could not stop himself from asking his questions Kens why didn't you just tell us all this, we would've given you the space, the help or anything that you needed"

"I don't know, I just I really don't know" Kensi said, she was at a loss for words

"Which part, the part of my female problems or about my dad?" Kensi asked, getting her words back

"BOTH" Deeks, Sam and Callen all said

"I don't know like I said I didn't think that guys were comfortable with hearing about female problems. Like my dad and I had a code word for when I needed stuff. And I didn't tell you about my dad because I didn't want to cry. I thought that keeping it all in would be better"

"Yea I mean its not what we necessarily want to talk about but we would if you needed anything. You should've told us about your dad, we could've helped you through it. And you are pretty cute when your pissed off, crying, sad and angry" Deeks said

"Thanks guys" was all Kensi said before she got chocked up again.

"I love you all" Kensi said. She gave each one a kiss on the head. Just as she finished she saw Hetty

"Ms. Blye, can I see you for a few minuets?" Hetty asked her

"Yea, sure" Kensi said wiping her tears away

Kensi was walking up the stairs afraid of what Hetty was going to say

"Hey Hetty whats up?" Kensi said her voice wavering a bit

"I am making sure your alright Ms. Blye. I knew today was your dads anniversary when I called"

"I'm okay, thanks Hetty. I just miss him" Kensi said

"Please don't make me cry anymore. I swore to myself that I would never cry in front of my team and I just blubbered like a baby"

"Ms. Blye, you have every right to be upset, and cry. I know that you didn't plan of crying in front of Mr. Deeks, Mr. Hanna, or Mr. Callen, but maybe it was the best thing. Maybe you really needed it" Hetty told her

"I do feel better Hetty, when they were hugging me, I felt safe, it was almost as good as when my dad would hug me and make me feel safe" Kensi said

"I am glad that they made you feel better. Are you feeling okay do you need anything?" Hetty asked

"I just need this ibuprofen to start working" Kensi said

"Give it time Ms. Blye, cramps are no fun" Hetty said with a laugh

"Thanks Hetty" Kensi said. she was walking out when she remembered she should change her pad. She really didn't want to walk down and back up so she figured she would test them and see if they lived up to their word. Who should I test first she thought, well Deeks bought them so that would be no fun, Callen put his feet in his mouth several times so she figured shed poke fun at Sam.

"Hey Sam, she called down"

"Whats up Kens?" Sam asked hoping everything was alright

"Can you toss me up a pad out of my bag?" Kensi asked now she was trying to contain her laughter

"Seriously?" Sam said growing redder by the second

"You all said you would do anything" Kensi said still trying to suppress her laughter

"Fine" Sam said grumbling something

"Which one?" Sam asked her

"Orange wrapper" Kensi told him

"You owe me" Sam said while he brought it up the steps

"You could've just thrown it up" Kensi said

"Yes well, I didn't need any one to see me tossing a pad up to the balcony Kens" Sam said, now he was so red you would think some one magic markered him.

"Thanks Sam" Kensi said by now she could no longer contain her laughter and she was hysterically laughing

"Yea anytime Kens, but you owe me" Sam said giving her a hug

"Sure your okay?" Sam asked more serious

"Yes, I am fine Sam. And next time you have your period I will bring you a pad" Kensi said still laughing

"Haha funny" Sam said

"Really thanks" Kensi said as she held up the orange wrapper

So Kensi went off into the bathroom and Sam went back down to the rest of his team

"Good job Samantha" Deeks said trying to hide his own laughter. Callen was trying to do the same

"You could have warned us she was all moody and pmsy Deeks" Sam said stairing the scruffier agent down

"Sorry, I thought it would have been twice as awkward" Deeks said

Now Kensi was walking back into the room

"Kensi, you don't look pregnant at all. I really am sorry about that I didn't mean it like that" Callen said turning beet red

"Its okay Callen, I seriously feel like I could be 9months pregnant though" Kensi said sitting down at her desk

All the guys started at each other not knowing what to say to their only female partner

"Um ,uh ok" they all stammered

"Guys I'm okay now, this is not what I want. I don't want you to keep asking If I'm ok. I am fine I don't want to be treated like a pansy" Kensi said

"Okay we will treat you like dandelion" Deeks said

"Oh your funny" Kensi said laughing

"Seriously though, I don't want it to change the way you work with me. Treat me like one of the guys"

"Kens your too pretty to be considered one of the guys, and I think it might be hard with a tampon falling out of your pocket and ya know your good upper area" Deeks said

"Finally someone else who puts their foot in their mouth" Callen said

"Deeks shut up" Kensi said

"So what is going on between you and Deeks, Kens" Callen asked

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked

"I don't know, you both seem happier"

"OK so we kissed today, I am madly in love with Kensi Blye. Kens will you go out with me?" Deeks asked

Just as she was about to answer his phone rang "Its LAPD I need to take this?" "Deeks" He answered

"Hetty, LAPD wants to have their quarterly meeting with me"

"Go ahead Mr. Deeks" Hetty replied

"Kensi take care of yourself you pansy, I will be back later. Grab me a turkey sandwich if you get lunch" Deeks called over his shoulder

So, I hope you all enjoyed. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I really like writing this story I think its pretty funny. Thanks for reading and continue to enjoy! Also, I don't really care that it is out of character I'm showing a different and softer side of the NCIS LA gang.

Deeks had just left for his meeting with LAPD and Sam and Callen thought it would be the perfect time to ask Kensi why she didn't answer Deeks.

"So Kens" Sam asked her

Kensi looked up from her desk

"What's up Sam?" Kensi asked

"SO G and I are wondering why you didn't give Deeks an answer to his question" Sam said

"Yea why Kens?" Callen asked they were both wearing the same silly grin

Kensi thought back to her conversation with Deeks from earlier in the day

"_OK so we kissed today, I am madly in love with Kensi Blye. Kens will you go out with me?" Deeks asked_

Kensi was so glad that Deeks had finally asked her out. Kensi had fell in love with Deeks the first time she saw him. She was never one to believe in love at first sight but Deeks broke that rule. She had waited so long for one of them to finally admit their denied feelings for each other. Kensi was pretty sure that Deeks felt the same way she did. They had both put up so many barriers to shield their past that it took a while for either of them to realize what they felt was love. Kensi was positive that after today and the embarrassment that they all went through that Deeks had feelings for her. She was so excited, and slightly nervous. She couldn't wait to tell him her answer.

Kensi was brought out of her thinking when Same asked her another question.

"Kensi, earth to Kensi" Sam said

"Yea, what sorry" Kensi stuttered. She could not wait till she could confess her true feelings for Deeks.

"Why didn't you answer me" Sam questioned her

"What am I being interrogated, maybe we should go to the boathouse so you can properly interrogate me" Kensi retorted

Kensi wasn't sure where that came from, the fact that she wanted Deeks, the fact that she was hungry, the fact that they had interrupted her train of thought or the fact that her cramps were coming back and she was kind of pissed that they weren't suffering.

Sam and G just looked at each other and decided they would just put up with Kensi's ranting. They did not want to upset her and if G learned anything today he learned that it was best to keep his feet out of his mouth.

"Sorry what" Kensi said feeling kind of bad

"It's cool Kens, we were just wondering why you didn't answer Deeks" Sam said. He wanted to say something before G could put his feet in his mouth again.

"I don't know I just didn't. A. Why do you care and B. do you really think he likes me?" Kensi asked

"Kens, Deeks is truly and madly in love with you and we" Sam was cut off by Kensi before he could tell her why

"YES BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Kensi was almost screaming

"Kensi calm down, you really need to be blind not to see that Deeks is madly in love with you, and from how you look at him it seems like you like him to" Sam said. He was suddenly realizing why Kensi was worried that Deeks didn't really love her. She was afraid she was going to get hurt again.

"I'm not sure how you know that" Kensi said. Kensi was fearful ever since Jack had broken her heart. She knows Deeks would never hurt her but she has so many walls up and she's not sure that she wants her partner to take them down. It would be nice for someone to know about my past she thought to herself.

"Kensi, I don't think that Deeks would ever hurt you, and if he dad G and I would kick his ass" Sam said and Kensi knew he meant it.

"I know. I will answer Deeks when he gets back" Kensi said. She could not wait until Deeks got back.

"Kens don't break the guy's heart either" Callen said

"Wow G you do care about him" Kensi said

"Of course I do. Sure he's goofy, and quirky and should buy a hair brush but he's part of the team" Callen said. Sam finished his sentence for him

"And we take care of our team not matter what" Sam said

"Thanks guys" Kensi said

"Okay where do you guys want for lunch?" Callen asked

"Deeks said he wanted a sandwich, so the deli would be fine with me" Kensi said

"She does care" Callen said

"Sandwiches are cool with me" Sam said

"Let's see if Hetty wants to go" Kensi said

"Hey Hetty" Callen called up

"Yes Mr. Callen" He responded

"Want to come with us to the deli for lunch?" Callen asked

"Thank you Mr. Callen but I have some immediate paperwork that I need to attend to" Hetty responded

"Well do you want anything?" Sam asked

"The same thing that Mr. Deeks is having" Hetty responded hoping her team would catch on that Deeks meeting was about becoming and NCIS agent.

"Umm ok" Sam responded not sure how she knew. Well she was sneaky

They walk the short three minutes to the deli and place their order. Once they all had their sandwhiches they decided that they would eat at the deli. Once they sat down they unwrapped their own lunch and places Deeks and Hetty's at the table. They ate in silence for a minute when Kensi asked if anyone was thirsty. They forgot to order drinks.

"I can go" G offered

"Its okay I got it. You bought lunch" Kensi said

"Actually I bought lunch" Sam said

"I will take a water"Sam and Callen said at the same time.

Once Kensi got back to the table with their three waters they talked about some of the cases they had wrapped up. Places they wanted to visit and general day to day things.

"I wonder what Deeks is talking about at his meeting" Kensi asked

"I don't know, he seemed more exicted than he normally does. That might be because he confessed his true love for you"

"I don't know, hopefully he will tell us when he gets back" Callen said

Okay we better get back to the mission Kensi said. Really Kensi just wanted her medicine. Sam noticed that Kensi looked paler than she did this morning and was slightly concerned.

"Kens are you okay?" Sam asked her

"Sam I told you, I am fine and you don't need to keep checking up on me" Kensi said wondering why everyone kept asking her

"Just looking out for the team" Sam said

Sam and Callen exchanged worried glances because when Kensi stood up she wobbled and held onto the table.

"What" Kensi said with irritation growing in her voice

"Let's just go back to work" She said

"Okay" Sam and G responded

As they were walking back Kensi started to wobble and Sam and Callen grabbed her elbows

"I am perfectly fine, I tripped over a stone" Kensi said

Sam and Callen both knew that there was something wrong with Kensi because she would never just trip over a stone. That's not the ninja they know.

Once they were back at the mission Kensi excused herself to go to the bathroom and Callen and Sam went up to see Hetty and give her lunch to her.

"Hetty, were back" Sam called as he was walking up their stairs

"Yes Mr. Hannah" Hetty said. She was hoping that Deeks was going to be back by now because she could not keep this wonderful news of him being an agent any longer.

"We brought your lunch" Callen said

"Thank you Mr. Callen, Mr. Hannah. Where is Miss Blye?" Hetty asked, concern was evident when asking about Kensi

"Bathroom run" Sam said

Hetty understood

"Ah"

"We are kind of worried about her even though she told us not to" Sam said

"It's normal for her Mr. Hanna" Hetty said

Sam really didn't want to have this conversation at all again let alone with his boss.

"No Hetty, we understand that but when we were getting up from the table at the deli she had to hold onto the table when she stood up. Also, when we were walking back she claimed she tripped on a stone and that's why she was all wobbly. The real ninja Kensi would never have tripped over a stone" Sam and Callen told her. It was obvious that they were worried about their teammate

Just as Hetty was about to answer Kensi came in

"Hey what's everyone doing up here?" Kensi asked

"Just giving Hetty her lunch" Sam said quickly

"Miss Blye, come in we need to talk" Hetty said. Taking in how she was wobbly

"What's up guys?" Kensi was worried something happened to Deeks

"Is Deeks ok? I told him he needs to be careful when he doesn't have back up" Kensi said making a mental note to yell at him about that.

"Mr. Deeks is fine Miss Blye, this is about you"

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" Kensi asked. She started to feel a little dizzy but ignored it

"Miss Blye, we are concerned that you are not in the best of health. We fully understand it happens every month but you seem paler and not like yourself" Hetty said gently. She figured if it came from a woman that Kensi wouldn't get upset.

"I am fine, not 100% but I'm ok" Kensi said

"If you feel worse Miss Blye please let me know" Hetty said

"You two better sleep with both eyes open tonight" Kensi told Sam and G

Kensi went back down to her desk Sam and G stayed another minuet

"You did the right thing by looking out for her Mr. Hannah and Mr. Callen"

"We're gonna go back to our desks now Hetty. Can you check on us and make sure Kensi didn't kill us" Sam said while laughing

"Of course I will Mr. Hannah" Hetty also said laughing

Sam and G and back at their desks and just reviewing some cold case files when they hear Kensi groan in pain. They look up to see her still staring at her file.

"Guys, I don't feel good" Kensi said

Sam and Callen knew that for her to tell them that she didn't feel good, that she really didn't feel good. That concerned them.

"Kens what's wrong?" Sam asked as he ran over to her. Callen was right behind her

Kensi went to stand up and she fell. Her legs just gave out. Luckily Sam was there to catch her.

"Kens, Kensi" Callen and Sam called her name furiously

Kensi mumbled something and they couldn't make out what it was.

"HETTY, HETTY" Callen called up the stairs while Sam supported Kensi's body

Just as Hetty was coming down the stairs Deeks walked in and he couldn't wait to tell his team the wonderful news.

"Guys guess what?" Deeks asked he was beaming. When he caught sight of Kensi it took all his will power not to feint himself.

"Kensi" He yelled running over to her

"Sam what happened?" Deeks asked nervously

"We don't know" Sam answered gravely

And on that note Deeks called for an ambulance

Hey everyone, I hoped you liked the new chapter. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I love your reviews please keep them coming!

"Guys what happened to her?" Deeks said while on the phone with the paramedics, I probably should have asked what happened to her before I called.

"Here I will talk to them" Callen said

Deeks went over to support Kensi while Callen was on the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks did you tell everyone your good news?" Hetty asked as she walked down the stairs

"Kensi fainted" Deeks and Sam said gravely

"Call the paramedics" Hetty said, she was upset

"We did Callen is on the phone with them" Sam answered

"Sam, does Kensi have a pulse?" Callen asked solemnly

"It's weak, but it's there?" Sam said knowing Kensi should have come through by now

"The paramedics are on their way" Callen said

"I'm going with her" Deeks said not caring what anyone else told him.

Time passed slowly, what felt like hours was maybe only minutes. Hetty went outside to wait for them while Sam, G, and Deeks just stayed with Kensi and walked to her and hoped she would wake up. She was starting to come around a little bit. She began mumbling and moving her foot.

"Kens, lay still. Don't move" Deeks said calmly

Kensi mumbled something that none of the team could make out.

"She's over here" Hetty said to the paramedics. That was music to their ears

"How long has she been out?" the paramedic asked

"About 5 minutes" Sam said

"Do you know what she could have passed out? Did she eat today? And did she have enough to drink?" the paramedic asked

The team could not answer the questions fast enough

"I know that she had her period and cramps today. It was also the anniversary of her dad's death" Deeks said

The paramedic wrote down what Deeks said. By now Kensi was awake

"What happened?" Kensi asked trying to sit up

Her team pushed her back down "You fainted Kens, you said you didn't feel good and you got up and you feinted before we could ask any questions. Lay still" Callen told her

"She had a sandwich and water at lunch. She looked a little dizzy and pale but she kept telling us she was fine" Sam told the paramedic

"Do you know if she hit her head?" the paramedic asked

"I don't think she did. I had her head before she hit the ground." Callen replied

Kensi tried sitting up again. "Guys, I'm fine" Kensi said

"Kens if you were fine the paramedics would not be here and you would not have fainted" Deeks said. He was so worried about her.

"Agent Blye, please lie down" The paramedic told her

"I'm fine guys, really" Kensi said. She wished they would just believe her and let it go. It was embarrassing.

"Kens, please just go to the hospital to make sure everything's fine" Deeks asked. You could obviously tell that he was concerned.

"Don't leave me" Was all Kensi said to him about her going to the hospital. Next thing they know Kensi and Deeks were with the paramedics on the way to the hospital and Hetty, Sam, and Callen were driving close behind. They knew Kensi was fine now but they all wanted to be there in case there were more questions or anything like that.

When Kensi and Deeks got to the hospital they immediately took Kensi for tests even though she objected. Deeks was just sitting in the waiting room of the emergency wing when the rest of his team entered. It seemed like hours that Kensi had been away but it was really only 10 minutes. Deeks could not wait to tell his team the good news about being an agent but he would not do that without Kensi being there. He knew she would kill him for not telling her first. Should I tell her first? he thought to himself.

Time marched on slowly and they were all growing impatient wondering if there was seriously something wrong. They were all bored and there was only so much coffee they could consume.

After waiting for hours a doctor finally came out. "Agent Kensi Blye?" the doctor asked

"Yup" Deeks said as he shot up out of the chair to go see her.

"Are you family sir?" the doctor asked

"I'm her partner and her boyfriend. You better tell me what's wrong with her" Deeks demanded

Hey everyone, sorry to leave you with that. I know it's shorter than all the other chapters but I wanted to know if Kensi should be fine or if there should be something wrong with her. Private message me or review and tell me if she should be ok, or if something should be wrong with her. Also, I would like to know what everyone one like to be wrong with her.

Please I need your feedback, reviews, and private messages. Thanks and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so I was a little disappointed in the responses I got if she should be ok or not. So I just formed my own ideas from what people said. I hope you enjoy! Please review I love them and they are wonderful. Hope you all had a great holiday! Sorry its been a while I have had a lot of school work. **

**P.S. I know they are a little OOC but that is what I was going for. You never know, people have many different layers. Please enjoy**

"Are you family sir?" the doctor asked knowing what Kensi told him. He kept thinking of what she said.

"_Please tell me why you won't let my family in to see me" Kensi was scared and lonely and wanted the comfort of her team. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. Just because she pissed of the doctor because he wouldn't let anyone in didn't mean and he should be an ass._

"_How do I know that they are your family?" The stupid doctor asked_

"_Well one is my brother, one is my adopted brother, one is my mother and the other is my lover" Kensi said with a hint of attitude. She knew that he would probably figure it out. But she didn't care she wanted them to be with her and that was it. She also knew how protective they all were. _

"_Now Miss Blye, don't get yourself in a frenzy" _

"I'm her partner and her boyfriend. You better tell me what's wrong with her" Deeks demanded

After waiting and worrying for all these hours they are going to make him wait. I need to see her, he thought to himself.

"We need to know who her next of kin is sir" The arrogant doctor said.

"I am her next of kin; I am the closet thing Kensi has to a family. We all are" Deeks said pointing to where Hetty, Sam and Callen were sitting. He was starting to get really pissed off with this doctor.

Just as the doctor was going to ramble on how next of kin and not being family Deeks pulled out his badge and gun.

"Don't make me shoot you to see my partner. I don't think my boss would like that too much." Deeks said knowing he could play the arrogant game too. All he wanted to do was see Kensi and it was breaking his heart not knowing how she was.

"Well….I…" The doctor stammered. With the doctor stammering Sam came up to keep him distracted so Deeks could go see Kensi.

"I think we will be getting a new doctor" Hetty said. Sam didn't even know that she was behind him. Ninja skills he thought to himself

"I can't do that" The doctor said

"Oh I think you can" Sam said taking out his badge

"NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Don't make me arrest you" Sam said in full big brother mode. He hated when he couldn't protect his team. He knew that that could all hold their own even Deeks but for some reason he always hated seeing the women get hurt. It always pulled on his heart.

"Yes Agent, I will assign a new doctor to Agent Blye" The doctor said clearly embarrassed or scared. Sam hoped he felt stupid.

While Sam made the rude doctor get Kensi a new doctor Deeks went to find her room.

"Knock, knock" Deeks said

"Deeks?" Kensi asked

"Hey Kens, who else would it be" Deeks said as he was walking in. He stopped short when he noticed Kensi in a hospital bed, with machines hooked up to her. It was always supposed to be him in the hospital he thought to himself. Wait is she crying? Deeks was wondering if he was talking in his head or if he was talking out loud.

"Kensi honey, are you okay?" Deeks said rushing over to her side when he realized she was crying.

"Deeks" was all Kensi managed to say. She wanted to stop herself before she became to upset

"Kens what's wrong? Please tell me" Deeks pleaded with her.

"That ass of a doctor. I'm so scared" Kensi said, trying to gulp her fears down.

"Kensi, don't worry Sam scared him and made him get you a new doctor. After we showed him our guns and badges he backed off. He will not bother you again. I promise" Deeks said gently

"Thanks Deeks, the ass hole won't tell me what's wrong with me. Did he tell you?" Kensi asked

"No, actually the only way I got back here was because I showed my gun, and told him I was your partner and then boyfriend" Deeks said, slightly blushing a little

"Deeks, yes, yes ,yes"

"_OK so we kissed today, I am madly in love with Kensi Blye. Kens will you go out with me?" _

Deeks asked Kept replaying in her mind, and she couldn't wait to tell him how she really felt.

"Kensi, have they drugged you?" Deeks asked. He could not wait for her to finally admit it. But he wanted to make sure she was being serious and that she hadn't been druged.

"Deeks, they didn't give me anything. For once, I'm being honest with you and with myself. I know our "thing" have been weird and it's been off and on; and I was afraid I couldn't trust you and" Kensi was mid ramble before Deeks cut her off

"Kensi, I love what your telling me, but I don't think we should talk about this right now. Not until your better. We have both waited for years to talk about with and I think that we need to see what happens" Deeks said and he immediately regretted what he was saying.

"Wait Kensi I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure were both ready that's all" Deeks said

"Fine" Kensi said

"Shit" Deeks muttered to himself.

"Kensi, no I don't mean it like that. I want to be with you. I have waited since the first time I met you and I don't want to blow by chances." Deeks said

"I don't really know what I'm saying Kensi. I don't want to hurt you, I want you to know you can trust me" Deeks said

"Deeks" was all Kensi could say because the doctor decided to come in at the most annoying time.

"Agent Blye. I would like to apologize for our newest doctor's behavior. He needs to work on his bed-side manor

"I am Dr. Camp" the elder gentleman said

"Hi" Deeks and Kensi both said

"What is wrong with me?" Kensi asked. Deeks could tell she was tensing up and getting nervous. Deeks just took her hand into his and he could tell that she relaxed a little.

"Agent Blye, it seems that you are anemic and you were a little dehydrated and low on vitamins" The doctor explained

"So is she going to be okay?" Deeks asked, he didn't go to medical school he went to law school and the police academy and he was still concerned

"Yes she will be fine Mr.?" The doctor asked

"Oh sorry I'm Detective Marty Deeks, her partner and boyfriend"

"Yes Detective Deeks, Agent Blye will be fine. When she has her period she will just have to take more iron and drink more fluids" He said

"Now Agent Blye, you will also need to take iron and vitamins on a daily basis and we will see if you improve"

"Thank you doctor. Can I go home today?" Kensi asked. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep off this horrible day

"We need to monitor you for another hour just to make sure you are rehydrated. That is what the iv drip is for"

"Okay and then I can go home?" Kensi asked

"Haha yes you may go home in about an hour as long as everything is fine" the doctor said cheerily

"Can the rest of my team come in now?" Kensi asked hopefully

"Yes I don't see why not. I will get them for you" The doctor said.

"Thank you" Kensi said

"Kensi you're gonna be okay!1" Deeks practically jumped up and down

"Deeks I want to thank you for staying by me today. I appreciate it and I can't wait to have our talk about each other" Kensi said

"Anytime Kens, you know I'm always here for you" Deeks said

"Deeks come here" Kensi said

"You okay?" Deeks asked.

At that moment Kensi did the most unthinkable of things. While she was sitting in the hospital bed she pulled Deeks' face closer to hers and kissed him. Deeks was pretty sure that that kiss was the best kiss in his whole in tire world.

"I'm much better now" Kensi said happily

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST UPDATE OF THE NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Hi everyone, please read, review and enjoy! I love all of your reviews!**

**I was disappointed at the lack of feedback of chapter 6. Please let me know how chapter 7 is**

"Knock, knock" Sam said

"You good Kens?" Callen asked her

"Yea, I will be fine" Kensi said

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked in full big brother mode

"He said that I was low on anemic or iron, and that I was dehydrated. So I need to take iron and vitamins" Kensi said

"If you take the iron, you'll be fine right?" Sam and Callen both asked

"Yup as long as I take the iron I will be fine" Kensi said

"So why did you pass out today, what caused it?" Sam asked even though he knew Kensi was going to be fine he was still worried about her well being

"He said that because I had my period that it made my iron level drop even more and that's why I passed out. Dr. Camp also said that I will have to take more iron when I have my period just to make sure I don't pass out again" Kensi told them

"Well Miss Blye, I am just glad that you will be feeling well soon" Hetty said

As they were all talking Dr. Camp came back in.

"Agent Blye, I see your team has joined you"

"Yes they were all checking on me" Kensi said

"So all of your vitals look good and here is the paperwork to be discharged. You just need to sign here" The doctor explained

"Before I let you sign the paperwork do you have anywhere that you can stay or anyone that can stay with you just in case you pass out again or don't feel well?" The doctor asked

"I'll stay with her. She's my partner and I got her back" Deeks said. He also really hoped that they could talk about everything that went on today.

"That sounds good Mr. Deeks" Hetty said. Know that they Kensi needed someone and her eventful day.

"Kens you trust your well-being with him?" Callen asked jokingly. Know that he himself has put his life in Deeks hands before and they he is more than capable of staying with Kensi.

"I don't know, I am questioning that" Kensi said while laughing

"Hey, that hurt!" Deeks said playing the whole fake puppy-dog eyes

"So a nurse will be in to see you in a few moments to get you discharged. Rest and take care of yourself Agent Blye" Dr. Camp before he walked out.

"So guys, since were all here can I tell you my good news. I was gonna tell you first Kensi then you decided to scare the shit out of all off us so you are not gonna be the first, sorry Wonder Women.

"Not my fault I passed out" Kensi said now playing the puppy-dog eyes that she learned from her partner. Kensi was going to say more but Deeks looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"Spit it out Deeks. What's going on? You're not leaving me are your?" Kensi was not firing questions at Deeks and her insecurities from earlier were surfacing.

"No Kens, I could never leave you" Deeks said taking her hand and looking her in the eye. They were about to kiss when

"Eh hem" Callen said

"Deeks get on with it, what is so exciting; other than your romance with Kensi?" Sam asked

"Ok everyone are you ready?" Deeks asked trying to build suspense

"Can I get a drum roll?"

"DEEKS!" Kensi yelled while punching him in the arm.

"Ok, ok so today I officially became an NCIS Agent. Your now looking at NCIS Special Agent Marty Deeks!" Deeks was beaming

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled

"That's great! Hetty, are we still going to be partner?"

"Yes Ms. Bye, you and Mr. Deeks will remain partners"

"Ah Deeks" Deeks was glad he brought joy to Kensi. And he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations Man" Callen went over and shook his hand and Sam did the same.

"Welcome to the team Deeks" Sam said

"It's about time Mr. Deeks" Hetty said

"Thanks Hetty" Deeks said

"Is this what your meeting was about with LAPD today?" Kensi asked

"Yup, I had to tell them that I resigned from LAPD and that I was now a full time NCIS Agent." Deeks told his new team

"Ha, how did that go?" Callen asked

"They weren't too happy, because they knew that they were losing the Detective they ever had" Deeks said with his winning smile.

"Oh your funny, I think that they were glad to get rid of your" Kensi said

"Well I am glad your usual banter is back to normal. But have to go, I'm having dinner with an old SEAL buddy. See you at the Mission tomorrow" Sam said

"Thanks Sam" Kensi said

"Anytime Kens, need anything let me know. Deeks behave yourself and take care of Kensi" Sam said as he hugged Kensi goodbye

"Of course" Deeks said

"Agent Blye?" A nurse asked

"Yes that's me" Kensi responded

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup I'm all set" Kensi said

"Is your ride here?"

"Right over there" Kensi said pointing to Deeks

"Ok, here is your medicine and instructions. We would like you to have a follow up visit with your regular doctor. If you don't have one you can make an appointment with Dr. Camp" the nurse explained

"Thank you" Kensi said

"Ok, I'm ready" Kensi said trying to get up

"Wait, I just have to go grab you a wheel chair" the nurse said

"No that's fine" Kensi said

"Sorry I have to" the nurse responded

To show the nurse that she didn't need a wheel chair Kensi decided she was going to get up on her own without anyone's help. Her team could tell that the day had a taken a toll on her and that she was tired.

"Slowly Kens, take your time" Callen soothingly said to her

"Yes Doctor Callen" Kensi said mockingly

"Kens let us help you up" Deeks said

"Fine, but don't expect me to go out in a wheel chair"

"Sorry Agent Blye. Hospital protocol" the nurse said now standing behind a wheel chair

Kensi grumbled something that they could not make out and they figured that didn't really want to know what she said.

"Agent Blye, the only way you're getting out of here is in that wheel chair" the nurse said standing her ground

Again Kensi said something that they could not make out but Callen figured it was for the better.

"Kensi you look exhausted let G and I help you into the wheel chair. Please" Deeks said semi pleading

Deeks got up and got the wheel chair from the nurse and wheeled it over in front of Kensi. He gave Kensi a kiss on her head and whispered in her ear.

"Use the wheel chair or no more kisses" Deeks said. He knew that it was mean and he had to bribe Kensi so they could all get the hell out of there.

"Fine" was all Kensi mumbled

"Deeks come closer" Kensi said

Now it was her turn to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I won't give you kisses or anything after they let me out of this dammed place" Kensi said

"You know you can't resist me" Deeks said flashing her one of his distinct smiles.

Deeks her Kensi mumble more but didn't ask her what she said. it was probably not suitable for their boss to hear.

"Ms. Blye, please let Mr. Callen and Mr. Deeks help you. They only want to make sure you are ok, and taken care of" Hetty said

"Yes Hetty" Kensi said knowing better than to question her boss.

"Let's get out of here" Kensi said which was Deeks and Callen's que to go help her.

Deeks and Callen moved to each side of her and helped her into the wheel chair.

"Thanks" Kensi mumbled when she was settled in the wheel chair.

"Deeks, take me home" Kensi said

"And no wise ass comments" Kensi added

"Okay Wonder Woman" Deeks said flashing Kensi one of his infamous smiles.

"Shut up Deeks, wait how are we going to get home you came with me?" Kensi asked. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed and forget this day ever happened.

"I drove Deeks car, and Hetty will just take me home" Callen said.

"Okay" Kensi said starting to doze.

"Kens, don't fall asleep yet. Let's get you into the car first then you can sleep on the ride home" Deeks said

Callen went to get the car and the nurse, Deeks and Hetty were stand near Kensi. It seems that she finally relaxed and now she was falling asleep. It is never a good idea to wake Kensi so Hetty and Deeks were bracing for the worst.

"Kens, wake up the car is here" Deeks gently said to her

**Hey everyone, so I wasn't sure where to end it so I ended it here. There will be one or two more chapters I am not sure yet. Next chapter will be the talk about their "thing" so tune in! Please review I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for the positive feedback! I love how you all love this story. Can we get to 20 reviews please? Sorry, I haven't updated school has been crazy so I'm trying my best. Enjoy! **

"Kens, wake up the car is here" Deeks gently said to her

"Hmm" Kensi mumbled. Hetty and Deeks didn't realize how tired she was.

"Callen can I have some help?" Deeks asked Callen

"Sure" he said getting out of the car to go to Kensi's side

"Okay Kensi get up slowly" Deeks soothed to her. Hetty stood watching while Callen and Deeks got her to her feet. She was still a little wobbly.

"I'm still not a pansy" Kensi said. Deeks just kept his mouth shut and Callen did the same

Now Kensi is in the car and Deeks is in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Callen thanks Hetty. I really appreciate it" Kensi said

"Take care of yourself Ms. Blye, and Mr. Deeks don't let her do too much"

"Don't make me hurt you Deeks. Kens if you need anything let me know" Callen said

"Thanks again guys" Kensi said and then they were pulling away from the hospital exit.

They sat in silence for a little when Deeks spoke

"Okay Kensi take down the walls, how are you feeling?" Deeks asked know she would never admit anything in front of her team.

"I'm just tired. I want to go home get the hospital smell off me and just go to bed and forget this day ever happened" Kensi said

"You don't want to forget it completely because I am now an agent and your partner forever" Deeks said she knew he was smiling but she couldn't really see it because his eyes were on the rode

"Shut up Deeks" Kensi said while laughing

"You acting all heroic and wanting to take care of me was just an act right. I really just want to be left alone" Kensi said getting more serious.

"No Kensi, I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I will sleep in my car in I need to but I'm not leaving you alone. I can't like to a doctor or Hetty or Callen and if Sam and Callen found out that I left you alone they'd have my ass. I would never get to be Special Agent Mary Deeks" Deeks said now looking Kensi in the eye because they were at a red light.

"Deeks I will be fine"

"No Kens I'm staying and that's final. Plus don't you want me to be you hot male nurse?"

"Shut up Deeks"

"I've always wanted to be a hot male nurse, let me be yours" Deeks asked. He knew he couldn't leave Kensi alone and not get murdered from G and Sam.

"Please Kensi; I can't leave you by yourself tonight"

"I don't know Deeks. I just want to take a shower and sleep"

"Kensi, unless you want to fill out an application for a new partner tomorrow you are going to let me stay and take care of you. Otherwise, I will be in a body bag thanks to Sam and G" Deeks said hoping this wouldn't piss her off.

"Deeks" Kensi said sounding defeated. Deeks hoped this was good that she was willingly going to let him to take care of her. He can see how tired she is and she looks like a little puppy all vulnerable and sad.

"Kensi, what if you don't feel good or you pass out again? Or what if you want someone to talk to? Remember we need to talk about our 'thing' and I still want to hear the map story" Deeks said hoping she would let him in. All Deeks knew was that she was driving him crazy some days she flirted with him and some days all they did was bicker. It was making his mind spin.

"I'm not goanna pass out again Deeks"

"Kens you scared the shit out of me, and I'm pretty sure Callen and Sam feel the same way"

"Then if they are so worried why didn't they come?" Kensi asked, she could feel the tears rising.

"Because, I told them I was your partner and that I would take care of you" Deeks said. He was now getting frustrated because she was being impossible

"Deeks I'm fine" Kensi said. Kensi herself knew she needed someone to stay with her tonight, someone to make her feel special and someone to make her feel safe. She was scared but she didn't want anyone else to know especially not the man that calls her Wonder Woman.

"Kens, listen to me" Deeks said pulling into a department store's parking lot

"Look at me" Deeks said now that they were parked she turned his body to Kensi and turned her head to look at him

"I just want to go home Deeks" Kensi said but she was now fully looking at Deeks

"Kensi do you really want to be alone tonight? Or do you want someone to talk to about your dad?" Deeks asked. He was trying really hard to get her to open up and get her to understand that she needed a friend.

"No, Deeks don't go there" Kensi mumbled. All she wanted was her dad and she didn't want her partner to break down her walls.

"Kens, I just want to help you" Deeks said more seriously

"Fine you can be my hot male nurse, but nothing about my dad unless I start it. And I want info on your past in return" Kensi said. She figured if one of them had to break down the walls, then both of them would lose their walls"

"Anything for you Kens" Deeks said leaning in to kiss Kensi

"Deeks not right now, please. Wait till I don't smell like the hospital and I'm not pale. Wait till I look pretty and have makeup on" Kensi said

"Kensi, you always look pretty to me" Deeks said kissing the top of her head.

"Hot male nurse can we please go home now?" Kensi said with a little smile

"Yea, do you mind if I stop at my place to grab sweatpants. I promise I will be quick" Deeks said.

"Yea no problem, you could just borrow my sweatpants" Kensi said

"Kens, I'm not sure if your pants would fit me" Deeks said laughing

"I think I'm a little more than your cute size 2" Deeks added

"Oh look were here" Deeks said

"Do you want to come see Monty, he misses you" Deeks said knowing Kensi would probably object.

"Sure, I can also pick out something other than your ugly plaid shirt" Kensi said

"That was mean" Deeks said playing the fake hurt card

"Well if we want to go out tomorrow then you're goanna need clothes" Kensi said

"I didn't know we were going to go out. I should take you to the beach" Deeks said

"That would be fun" Kensi said. She knew that a little sun would do her good.

"Okay Kensi I'm ready" Deeks said

"No plaid shirt right?" Kensi asked with a smile on her face

"Nope, wanna check my bag?" Deeks asked, he grinned because he had flannel pj pants in his bag

"No I believe you" Kensi said

"Make sure you feed Monty before we leave" Kensi said. She knew Deeks would make a wise ass comment about her caring

"You do care!" Deeks was happy now.

"Are you feeling better, you seem better" Deeks asked her

"Yea I do, I have to take the iron when we get home" Kensi said. Knowing that she would probably forget and Deeks would force feed them to her.

"The doctor said you had to take more because you have your period right?" Deeks asked. He figured that would earn him a punch in the arm for caring too much

"Don't even" Deeks said. He deflected her light punch

"You cared about Monty so I get to care about you" Deeks said

Kensi just walked out the down to the car. Without saying a word and Deeks knew he had won this round. Deeks just grabbed some food because Kensi only eats junk, then he shut off the lights and went down to the car. He was surprised to see that Kensi wasn't in the driver's seat. He just figured she would want to take control.

"When we get back to your place I can make us some dinner. Is chicken ok?" Deeks asked

"Yea I love chicken" Kensi said with no emotion. Deeks wondered what was going through her mind.

"Do you want some rice and steamed vegetables with it?" Deeks asked

"Sounds good. I have a mini grill you can use" Kensi said still staring out the window.

The rest of the ride back Deeks kept an eye on Kensi. He figured she was thinking about her dad. He just let her think and they drove in silence.

When they got to Kensi place they went inside and Kensi just flopped down in the arm chair and Deeks sat everything in the kitchen.

"Kens why don't you go take a shower while I make dinner" Deeks suggested

"Kay" she dully responded

"Kens you okay" Deeks asked he was concerned of why she became so distant all of a sudden

"Deeks I'm fine, I was thinking" Kensi said with a little more energy

"What'ca thinking about?" Deeks asked hoping she would let him in.

"How I wish I had punched you in the bullet holes" Kensi said, she was growing irritated with the way he kept checking on her.

"Hurtful, you just seem really distant" Deeks said. He walked back into the kitchen figuring Kensi needed space and he really didn't want to get into an argument.

"Deeks, I'm sorry" Kensi said. She could feel the tears rising up as she walked into her kitchen. She wanted the only thing she couldn't have: her dad.

"Kens, just go take a shower or take a nap or something" Deeks said. He was completely exasperated.

"Deeks, I'm sorry. I was thinking about my dad and that night when I was 15 and I have to go" Kensi said. Kensi ran into her bedroom, closed the door. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower. She couldn't look at Deeks caring face and not break down crying. Kensi was just walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kens, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Just let me make dinner for you and then if you're still really mad then I'll leave and call one of the others" Deeks said through the closed door.

"In the closet by the sliding door that leads out to the deck. Deeks don't leave" Kensi said. She was sad that she had pissed him off enough to make him want to leave.

"Okay, I'll go make dinner. Have a good shower"

Kens stepped into her shower and just scrubbed the awful day off of her.

In the kitchen Deeks took the grill out to the deck to grill the chicken and vegetables.

Back inside Kensi was walking back into her bedroom. She found a pair of sweatpants and she threw on her dad's old thermal long-sleeve shirt. She brushed her hair and just let it down to air dry. She walked out to the kitchen to see Deeks struggling to come back into the house with the newly cooked food.

"Let me help" Kensi said as she walked over to the deck door.

"Thanks Kens"

They set all the food out of the table. There was barbequed chicken, grilled peppers and zucchini and dinner rolls.

"Deeks, this all looks amazing" Kensi said. She realized how hungry she was. All they gave her in the hospital was jello. She was about to sit down when Deeks came over and pulled her chair out for her.

"Wow Deeks, who knew you had manners" Kensi said with a smile on her face.

"I am house trained" Deeks said pushing her chair in for her

"When did you get all the food, clearly I didn't have this sitting in my refrigerator" Kensi said motioning towards the veggies.

"While you were in the shower, it took me like 10 minutes, I thought you fell asleep in there or something" Deeks said

"I probably did" Kensi said taking a bit of her chicken and peppers

"Deeks this is amazing, where did you learn to cook like this?" Kensi asked. The warm food felt good in her empty stomach

"My cousin Steffi" Deeks said

Kensi could easily tell he got a pained expression whenever he talks about her.

"You know I'm always here for you" Kensi said touching his arm

"Like wise kens" Deeks said

"I know you will probably kick me in the groin if I ask you this again but are you sure you're okay and that you don't want to talk about anything" Deeks asked wondering if he should have his bullet proof vest on.

Kensi looked away and Deeks could tell that she wanted to but didn't want to let him in.

"Kens, I'm not goanna hurt you or laugh or anything. I just wish you didn't always want to have so many walls up with me"

"Deeks you lied to me" Kensi said. She still hated thinking about the day that the whole team had lied to her about Deeks shooting an unarmed man who turned out to be an undercover NCIS Agent.

"Kensi, I felt horrible about that; you know that, you know that Hetty made me. I wish there had been another way around it. I really am sorry" Deeks said standing up to take both of their plates to the kitchen sink.

"You still hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you" Kensi said, now Deeks was walking back to the table.

"Kensi, I didn't want to do it. I had to; I had orders you know that. I hate how much that OP hurt you. You should know that you can always trust me, I always have you back. I promise you that" Deeks said looking her directly in the eye.

"Deeks, did you have a choice? Did you go to Hetty and ask her if there was an OP where you could leave me out? Did you really want to fit in enough with Sam and Callen that you had to hurt me?" Kensi was getting all feisty again and Deeks was too tired to do this"

"No Kensi, I didn't have a choice. I had orders from LAPD and Hetty went along with it so I could stay and be your partner and apart of NCIS. I was totally against it; I wish you would understand that. Sam and Callen weren't thrilled with lying to you either; none of us were"

"Please will you ever forgive me?" Deeks asked her

"Do you promise that you won't do that me again" Kensi asked

"Orders are orders. But I will try my best to not lie to you again. I never wanted to hurt you and I don't ever want you again" Deeks said

"Thanks Deeks" Kensi said going over to give him a hug

"I promise I won't hurt you or leave you. Were partners for life"

"You're the one I trust the most Deeks" Kensi said sitting on his lap

"It's pretty late, you should get some sleep. I will take the couch" Deeks said

"No, I feel bad; and I want to tell you about my dad and about me. I'm tired of having walls and secrets surrounding me" Kensi said

"The couch is fine, I'm glad you trust me enough. You can always trust me" Deeks said

"I need coffee" Kensi said yawning

"I need sleep" Deeks said

"Why don't we go to bed, you can tell me about your life in the morning. Were both tired and I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want you to regret telling me anything. I don't want to break your trust"

"Ok Deeks, you know I wanna know about you"

"OK that's fine, we can talk then I will take you to the beach. It's a huge part of me" Deeks said

"Okay" Kensi said yawning

"Come, time for bed. Deeks said leading Kensi into her room. Are you putting on pj's or anything?" Deeks asked wanting to know if he should leave or not.

"Nahh these are really comfy. I just want to use the bathroom real quick" Kensi said

Deeks cleaned up her room a little bit and made her bed.

"You made my bed?" Kensi asked surprised. She hasn't seen her bed made in a while.

"You're observant" Deeks said

"You're funny" Kensi said climbing into bed.

"Good night Kensi" Deeks said walking out of the room towards the sofa

"Deeks" Kensi yelled out

"Kens you good" Deeks asked running into her room

"Yea, I'm fine I don't want you to sleep on the sofa it's not comfy. Trust me" Kensi said

"Climb in" Kensi said motioning to the spot next to her.

"Are you sure? Your gun isn't not under your pillow is it?"

"Funny, I'm positive"

Deeks went over to turn out the light and he walked back over to the bed to climb in.

"Your flannel pants and t-shirt are soft" Kensi said snuggling closer towards Deeks.

"Thank you, I love my flannel" Deeks said cuddling her.

Now Kensi's head was in the crook of Deeks arm and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Night Deeks"

"Night Kens" Deeks said kissing Kensi on the top on the head

About 10 minutes later Kensi said

"I love you Marty Deeks"

Deeks wasn't sure if she was being serious or is she was just out of it from falling asleep.

"I love you to Kens" Deeks said. Kensi didn't respond so he figured she fell asleep

"I've loved you since I first saw you" Deeks whispered

**So did everyone like it? Please review trying to get 20! I love feedback so read, review or private message! Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! We broke 20 reviews! Can we go for more? Please! This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed! I will be continuing with NCIS:LA stories that will reference this one. While you wait for the new stories check out my other ones about 7th Heaven, NCIS and Boy Meets World. Thanks! Review and enjoy!

It was about 9:30 am when Deeks started to stir. He woke up first and just layered there watching Kensi. She was so adorable when she was sleeping he thought. He kissed the top of her head and fixed the blankets so her feet were covered. I'm lucky he thought. I can't wait to just relax all day. Deeks was just thinking about the last few weeks and Kensi, mostly Kensi. Speaking of Kensi she was waking up.

"Morning Kens" Deeks said

"ehh" Kensi grunted while hitting his face. It seemed like she thought that he was her alarm clock.

"Kensi it's me Deeks" Deeks said

"Morning Deeks" Kensi said

"How long have you been up" Kensi asked him

"About a half hour, I was watching you sleep. Your so cute when you sleep" Deeks said

"I'm not sure what to say about that" Kensi said

"You should be flattered" Deeks said laughing

"How'd you sleep Kens?" Deeks asked

"Like a baby, I was so tired. How'd you sleep?"

"Also like a baby" Deeks said

"What time is it?" Kensi asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"About 9:30" Deeks said looking at his phone.

"Don't worry we have off today remember?" Deeks said before his partner could freak out

"Oh yea, I forgot" Kensi said giggling.

"How are you feeling?" Deeks asked a little more seriously. She slept through the night so that was good. He thought.

"I feel a lot better, I'm hungry and thirsty" Kensi said

"What should I make for breakfast?" Deeks asked

"Wow, I get dinner and breakfast. What did I do to deserve all this?" Kensi said

"You're you" Deeks said

Deeks leaned in to kiss her but Kensi had a thing about morning breath

"Deeks, not yet. Wait till we brush out teeth" Kensi said

So Deeks gave her a kiss on the top of her head instead.

"So, breakfast?" Deeks said

"Donuts " Kensi said smiling

"I think you need something more nutritious than that" Deeks said smiling knowing they would still end up with the ever popular donuts.

"Fine we eat both" Kensi said. That was the one thing she always kept in her house was donuts.

"Do you like omelets?" Deeks asked her

"Of course, who doesn't?" Kensi said

"What do you want in it?" Deeks asked her

"Ham, cheese and red and green peppers" Kensi said

"I can do that" Deeks said

"Do we have to go to the store?" Kensi asked

"No, I bought the stuff at the store last night. I figured everyone likes ham and cheese in their omelets and we still have the peppers we didn't use last night"

"Sounds good let's go cook" Kensi said

"Who is really going to do the cooking?" Deeks asked

"Me" Kensi said

"Really?" Deeks said. He wasn't even sure she knew how to crack an egg.

"Ok, I can help. I've only made scrambled eggs before never an omelet" Kensi confessed

"I knew it!" Deeks cheered

"Funny" Kensi said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked hoping he didn't offend her.

"Bathroom, it's what humans use, but in your case you can use the fire hydrant outside"

"Hey, I told you I was house trained" Deeks said

Now they were both hysterically laughing.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now, you can start breakfast if you want. I even have milk" Kensi said getting off the bed

Kensi went to the bathroom and Deeks went out to start breakfast. Deeks got out all the ingredients and then started to cook. He was putting a little butter in the pan for the eggs when he burnt himself.

"Oh shit" He yelled

"Deeks are you okay?" Kensi asked. As soon as she heard the yelling she ran out.

"Yea, yea oh my god that hurts" Deeks said, he was still jumping around the kitchen

"Deeks, what did you do?" Kensi asked

"I burnt myself on the pan. The butter like shot out of the pan and onto my hand" Deeks said

"Really" Kensi said imitating Deeks

"YES and it hurts, but you don't cook so you wouldn't know"

"That's why I don't cook" Kensi said laughing

"Yea, that's why" Deeks said

"Do you want to aloe?" Kensi said

"Yes and a bandage" Deeks said looking like a hurt puppy.

"Oh my god Deeks, your such a baby. You're worse than a girl" Kensi said laughing and getting the first aid kit out of the cabinet

"How am I worse than a girl, you never burnt yourself on hot butter"

"True, true but have you ever burnt yourself with a curling iron or straightener. Or for the big one ever had anything waxed?" Kensi said with a smug look on her face

Deeks just stood there and looked at her not really knowing what to say.

"Actually never had any of that. Not planning on it anytime soon either" Deeks said

"Exactly, sit down and put your arm on the table"

"Ok Miss Bossy" now Deeks had a smug look on his face. He sat down and did what he was told.

"OK Deeks this may sting a little" Kensi said laughing, knowing it will sting a lot.

"HOLY SHIT KENSI" Deeks said jumping up and down again

"Deeks, I warned you. Please stop jumping so I can finish it" Kensi said laughing. His reactions were priceless. He's been hit by cars, fallen off bridges, been in more fights than he can count and been shot yet he can take a little burn.

"Now sit back down so I can put the aloe on it then bandage it" Kensi said putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"OK, ok, then will you kiss it and make it better?" Deeks asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanna kiss more than your arm" Kensi said

"That makes two of us" Deeks said leaning in for a kiss.

"Not yet, you need to behave to get a kiss, let me finish" Kensi said pushing his head away.

"Fine" Deeks said pouting. He handed his arm to Kensi so she could wrap it.

"There you go, your all wrapped up" Kensi said kissing his boo-boo

"Was I a good boy?" Deeks asked

Kensi didn't say anything she just kissed him. Deeks broke the kiss first

"Shut up, you talk too much" Kensi said kissing him again.

After they broke their kiss again Deeks went back to making breakfast.

"Want me to make chocolate milk?" Kensi asked

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Deeks asked her

"Come on, I've made it before and it tasted amazing" Kensi said getting the milk and chocolate syrup out.

"Right of course, it has chocolate in it" Deeks said rolling his eyes.

"Did you know that it actually is good for you after a hard work out?"

"Really?" Deeks said

"Yea it rehydrates you very well" Kensi said

"Another reason to drink chocolate milk!" Deeks cheered

"Like either of us need another reason" Kensi said laughing

"So I think we should make breakfast I'm starving" Deeks said

They made breakfast together and now they were cleaning up.

"Can you hand me a cup so I can take my iron" Kensi asked Deeks

"Sure where is it?" Deeks asked

"Cabinet above to the right" Kensi said pointing

"Here you go" Deeks said handing her the glad.

"Thanks" Kensi said swallowing the pills.

"Deeks, just leave it we can take care of it later. I think we need to talk" Kensi said

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked her.

"Yea, I want to talk about my dad, and us and our so called thing. I'm tired of shutting everyone out especially you. I think if our thing is going to work we need to know about each other. I'm tired of these walls being up" Kensi said. Her voice wavering not knowing if she should divulge this sensitive information to Deeks.

"Kens like I said, I don't want you to tell me anything you're gonna regret. I want you to be able to trust me" Deeks said cupping her face in her hand and staring into her eyes.

"Don't talk me out of it Deeks" Kensi said hugging him.

"Okay, let's go over and sit on the couch" Deeks said pointing to her living room.

Deeks sat down first and put Kensi next to him with her feet on his lap; he wanted her to know that he was always here for her and that she can always feel safe when she's with him.

"Are you ready?" Kensi asked

"Really? You're asking me if I'm ready, I was born ready for everything" Deeks said

"A. you're really's getting annoying and B. I doubt you're ready for anything" Kensi said jokingly

"Haha, make fun of the guy that cooks you amazing food" Deeks said laughing

"Exactly, what else would I do if I didn't make fun of you" Kensi said

"I don't know, maybe back my ass up more" Deeks said

"Hey, I always have your back, you didn't get shot with me did you? Kensi asked jokingly but she still remembers that day where Hetty told them that Deeks had been shot. It was tied for first in the days she hated. A. the day her father died and AB. the day Deeks was shot.

Deeks could see the pained look on her face as she recalled the day. He hated that day and what he hated more was that he almost let Kensi get shot. I don't really wanna talk about that day but if she needs to then I'm here for her, he thought to himself.

"Kens, you want to talk about that day?" Deeks asked with the utmost sympathy.

"Are you okay to talk about it?" Kensi asked not wanting to upset him.

"I mean I don't remember a whole lot. It's not on my list of things to talk about but if you need to or want to talk about it of course I will. I told you, I would do anything for you." Deeks said

"Can we talk about it?" Kensi asked needing to get things off her shoulders.

"Sure, so is this what you girls would call a heart to heart?" Deeks asked her which earned him a playful little punch in the arm.

"Yes of course" Kensi said

"Okay then let's start. So what was going through your mind when Hetty told you"

"Well we were just standing by our desks talking about humble brags, I figured you were just late as usual so I really didn't pay much attention. It was the first nice day that whole week so I just figured that you were surfing not getting shot; but when Hetty told us that you had been shot I could have thrown up, I felt my legs buckle under me and I wanted to fall through the ground but I couldn't because Sam would never have let that happened. All I wanted to do was get to that hospital and be with you, and see with my own two eyes that you were okay. And I also wanted to find the bastard who did this to you. Even Sam and Callen were upset and worried" Kensi said

"I know how worried you were Sam told me, after he taught me how to change up my routine" Deeks said

"I'm sorry I scared you. Did you like me like me at that point more than just as partners?" Deeks asked her .

Kensi didn't answer she just stared at the floor.

"So you did!" Deeks was excited now

"Marty Deeks I have been in love with you from the moment I set eyes on you" Kensi said, hoping he felt the same way

"Kensi, I'm flattered, I liked you ever since I saw you in the gym. You looked drop dead gorgeous in your workout clothes. I was so mad that I had to be an ass to you, but undercover you can never be too careful"

"I know, my eyes kept going back to you but my 'boyfriend' was just murdered so I couldn't really be back on the market just yet" Kensi said

"Okay, I'm glad we both agree that it was love at first sight. So what has this shit been for the last few years? Why didn't we just say so?" Deeks asked

"Maybe because you're a block head and I'm an even bigger block head. Were both pretty stubborn people" Kensi said

"At least according to Sam and Callen" Kensi added

"True, true I have to agree with that" Deeks said

"But I think that we should find out if we really are meant for each other. I mean we both have had our fair share of dates and things over the few years, but did any of yours mean anything to you? Because mine didn't" Deeks said blushing a little

"Honestly? No, nothing. When I was making out with this one guy I only thought about you" Kensi said blushing even more than Deeks.

"Really? I'm flattered" Deeks said flashing his 1000 watt grin

"Don't flatter yourself, this guy wasn't cute"

"So now I'm cute" Deeks said knowing Kensi won't be able to talk her way out of this one

"Yes, how Monty is cute. All shaggy and what not" Kensi said

"Ok, I can live with that. So what else do you want to talk about?" Deeks said

"Deeks, that's not how heart to hearts work" Kensi said

"You'll excuse me if I don't know the protocol for heart to hearts" Deeks said

"Maybe. SO I'm guessing you want to know about my dad" Kensi said looking down again

"I'd love to but only if you're comfortable with it"

"Ok, fair enough" Kensi said

"Want me to start?" She asked. Deeks just nodded his head yes in reply.

"Ok, I will start with the map story" Kensi said

"Good that sounded funny" Deeks said

"So, it was like every other day at the base middle school. We were outside for lunch recess and I had on the standard ugly white wash jeans on the '90s when one of my friends comes up to me and was like 'Kensi there's something on your butt'. I had been playing flag football with the guys right before so I figured it was mud. I was like 'I was just playing flag football, probably just mud' and she's like 'um no Kensi it's more than that, there's red stuff all over your you'. I wasn't really thinking that I had gotten 'it' we had had 'the talk' a few weeks before in class but I never expected it. So she took me inside and we went to the bathroom and when I got in the stall sure enough I got my first period. I had gym next so my friend went and got my sweatpants out of my bag and got a few pads from the nurse and brought everything back to me. The nurse had given me some extras to get me through the day and she said to tell my parents, at that point it was just me and my dad. I was 12, I didn't have any money to buy stuff on my own so I had to tell him" Kensi said

Deeks cut her off "Breath Kensi, we have all day"

"Right" Kensi said

"OK go on" Deeks said

"So I was debating on how to tell him but then at dinner I kinda just blurted it out. He was asking how school was and if I had a god day and my reply was 'dad I got my period today' he sort of chocked on his dinner for a few seconds then he just said that he would take me to the drug store and we would buy a lot and then if I needed more I could just tell him I needed some maps which were the pads and map2s were the tampons. He was really uncomfortable with it all and so was I but he just asked if I was feeling okay and if I needed to talk to anyone could talk to Sarah. She was a close family friend. My dad worked with her and I am still good friends with her kids. So the next day we bout maps and ibuprofen. He wouldn't let me try map2s and I didn't really want to so I just waited till I was older but on the shopping list it always said maps and map2s" Kensi said

"Kens, that's priceless. It's actually really cute" Deeks said

"He didn't want to think that his little girl was growing up so there were code names. I got pretty bitchy in the beginning so he said it was like walking in egg shells. It was definitely an adjustment because if he wanted to go to the lake or whatever I had to tell him and he would usually forget so there was more than one occasion where I yelled at him about it. When I was like 15 we started to laugh about it because he realized that his little girl was growing up and I wasn't so repulsed by the while womanhood thing" Kensi said

"That's pretty funny, yea I remember the girls were so secretive and mean. And there was me the goofball who didn't know anything" Deeks said

"Yea I don't like to relieve those years, they were some awkward times, I was taller than most of the guys, more developed than most of the girls. My arms and legs were like string beans, long and thin. I hadn't grown into my feet yet so I was always tripping. It wasn't pretty. I had the braces and everything. My skin was pretty good expect for that time or if I was overly stressed. So how about you, did you have that awkward phase?" Kensi asked

"Me, please I was a stud from the day I was born" Deeks said laughing

"Really" Kensi said imitating him

"No that's the biggest lie on the face of the earth" Deeks said

"Do tell" Kensi said

"So I had the braces, I was short for a while and then one morning I woke up and none of my clothes fit my pants were like 3inches too short but my dad wouldn't give me money for new ones so guess who had the dorky pants? Me. It was not a good look for me. Then my voice cracked literally every time I talked. I couldn't say more than three words without it cracking. I was really embarrassed by that but it was obviously normal. I turned red every time that happened. My dad would always yell at me to shut the f*** up and stop making it do that, so for some time I thought I was a freak and I was insecure about it. My dad didn't make it easy on me. I played hockey and baseball and it was during baseball season that it kept happening and my coach knew that my dad was a jackass and abused me and stuff so I stayed at his house a lot and he actually paid for most of my education and activities. He is what kept me from becoming like all those other hoodlums I grew up with. He had a trust fund so money wasn't an object to him that's why he worked at my dinky little school. He is the one that got me hooked on surfing, for Christmas one year he bought me my own board, it was bright green and I have fallen in love with it. I still have that board. I hope to pass it on to my kids someday. So that's most of my childhood, I was abused physically and mentally"

"Deeks I'm so sorry. That must have been awful" Kensi said

"It was rough, I always thought it was my fault that I was never good enough, I hated every minute of it and I didn't want it to happen to any other innocent kids"

"Is that why you wanted to be a cop?"

"Yup, pretty much" Deeks said

"Deeks what kind of lawyer were you?"

"Domestic lawyer, I protected kids from their abusive parents or parent. If it was only one parent like my dad I would help the people like my mom get the help they needed to start over again and turn over a new leaf. I really like what I was doing but it was hard to watch those kids come in with bruises and broken limbs, a few were actually paralyzed and I couldn't take it anymore. I was a wrack I was trying to save the world and I couldn't. I would lie awake at night and think of how many kids were being abused by their parents at that moment, it was eating me up and I couldn't take it anymore and that's when I went into law enforcement" Deeks said recalling all those sleepless nights.

"Deeks what you did was amazing, you know how many kids you probably helped. Your my hero" Kensi said kissing him.

"Thanks Kens" Deeks said kissing her back.

"I'm not a fan of these heart to hearts, they bring back things I've been trying to keep away for the last few years" Deeks said

"They suck at first, but they actually help. I promise" Kensi said snuggling closer into him.

"I trust you" Deeks said giving her a hug

"I'm glad, I trust you too" Kensi said. That was all Deeks needed to hear. She trusted him again and that's all that mattered to him.

"Deeks can I tell you more about my dad?"

"Sure" Deeks said

"So I think that you would have liked him. He was funny and charming, he could be scary to everyone but me. I was his best friend and he was mine. I was more of a tom boy growing up so he taught me everything that you would teach a son. But he also let me play with Barbie's. So I was a good balance between a son and a daughter. He always expected the best out of me like every other parent but I never wanted to let him down. He cared about my grades but if a C was my best than he was happy. He just always wanted me to do my best and have fun" Kensi said getting a tear in her eye.

"Kens he sounds like an amazing father" Deeks said. he could tell how much she missed him just from the little bit of information.

"He was, the night he was killed we had had dinner together and he had some work to do so he was going back to his office and I was going to the movies with some of the other kids on base. We wanted to see Titanic but it was no longer playing at the base theater so we had to go off base. One of my friend's parents drove us and later picked us up and when we got to my house NCIS was everywhere. My friend's mom and my two friends stayed with me until they told us what was going on. That's when one of the Agents brought me into the kitchen and told me that someone had found my father dead" Kensi said. She had to stop there because she was crying so much. Deeks moved her so that she was sitting in his lap and he put his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth and let her cry. She just sat there sobbing replaying that awful night over and over again in her head. It was not until Kensi starting shaking that Deeks knew he had to break her out of her head.

"Kens, it's me Deeks. You're safe" Deeks soothed into her ear.

"Deeks I miss him" Kensi said in between her sobs.

"I know it's okay. Let it out" Deeks said gently.

Kensi continued to sob for a few more minutes and Deeks could hear her breathing return to normal when he start to speak.

"Kens, when was the last time that you talked about your dad?" Deeks asked her

"Openly about the night he was killed?" Deeks asked her

"The day of his funeral" Kensi said

"Kens, it's not good to keep everything in. I'm so sorry you lost your dad. You know you can always talk to me right?" Deeks said

"Yea, now I do. I feel bad because I haven't visited his grave in a while. They also still don't know what happened to him. It's a cold case. That's part of the reason I went to Hawaii was to talk to some of his old buddies but I didn't find anything out that I haven't already heard" Kensi said

"Is that why you didn't want me to come with you" Deeks asked

Kensi didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

"Kens, why? You didn't have to do it alone" Deeks said

"I know, I figured you would just want to stay on the beach and I didn't want this to happen to me" Kensi said. She felt ashamed that she didn't trust her partner enough to let him know what was going on.

"Kens, I would have been there for you no questions asked. I don't like to see you upset. You know sometimes talking about things helps a lot" Deeks said, his heart breaking that she had been keeping this all inside.

"I know, I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want the water works. I don't handle my feelings too well in case you haven't noticed. I just missed him and I didn't know what to do. I just wish they would find the people that did this to him. He deserves it" Kensi said. She let a few tears slip and Deeks wiped them away with his thumb.

"The water works would have been fine with me if that's what would help you. I was they had found those bastards that killed your father and did this to you. Maybe we can ask Hetty about reopening the case it work is slow" Deeks said

"I don't know, I don't wanna cry in front of the others again. I'm not ready to tell them all this. I know they would act like you and be supportive but I'm not ready yet. Soon though. I want answers" Kensi said

"We don't think any less of you since you cried" Deeks said

"Good" was all Kensi replied.

"You know you will always be my wonder woman" Deeks said kissing her.

"I know" Kensi said

"Let's talk about us know" Kensi said

"What about us?" Deeks asked

"Can we finally admit that were right for each other and that we should see if our thing is going to be more?" Kensi asked

"Kensi Blye, will you go out on a date with me?" Deeks asked

"Of course Marty Deeks" Kensi said

"You look tired, let's take a nap and then we can go to the beach" Deeks said

"Sounds nice. I love you Marty, I have loved you from the time that Hetty announced you would be my partner. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, I wish I had"

"I love you too Kensi. Now close your eyes"

Kensi and Deeks both fell asleep. Deeks still had his arms around Kensi and she felt safe. This is the most relaxed she has been in a while. They can't wait to start their new relationship.

So, did everyone like it? There will be more stories based off of this one. I want to finish some of my other stories. So read my other stories while you wait. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please!


End file.
